


Long Day Of Filming

by milkyuu



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Danny gets stressed out to the point he mentally regresses while filming a new NSP music video. Thankfully, Brian's ready to help him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay and diapers. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Here's some little Danny and daddy Brian for y'all, hope you enjoy! ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

The bright lights of the set, the bright hue of the green screen behind them, the giant black camera in front of them was starting to get to Brian and Dan. Its been the same routine for nearly a week now. Get up in the early morning, get into costume, remember their choreography, deal with the burning of their eyes from staring into the intense green screen, and be corrected by their director. They had started the shooting of their music video with bright energy. As the days has dragged on, both Brian and Dan began to feel the effects of the filming, their movements dragging on as exhaustion slowly took over their bodies.

It wasn’t until the last scene they would film that day did Brian notice. Even behind the thick dark mask Brian was still the analytical one of the duo, noticing any strange behavior and patterns. If there was anyone he could read and notice the most, it was Dan. Dan was practically another part of himself, knowing every little nervous tick, every small habit, even every individual speech pattern his best friend had. It wasn’t unusual for Dan to be acting the way he was now. Especially after the busy and stress filled week they’ve had.

They had been standing against the green screen, backs to the camera, pretending to look into the sky for a ridiculous special effect that would be added later. Brian furrowed his brow as he heard a slight giggle to the side of him. He quickly looked to his right, catching the taller man smiling.

Brian’s eyes widened behind the mask before returning to his usual anger filled stare, oh he knew exactly what was happening to Dan now. Something that only happened between him and Dan privately, a side of Dan that only came out when he was tired or over stressed, a side of Dan that Brian adored.

Dan continued to wear his goofy smile as the camera swerved around the two, grabbing a 360 shot of the duo.

“Alright! That’s a wrap! It’s been a long day, we need to redo some scenes but we’ll do that on Monday. Thank you all so much!” the director yelled, the excited applause of the crew filling the set with noise.

“Thanks everyone, we really do appreciate all your hard work to help out NSP,” Brian added, waving to the crew as he directed Dan off the set to their dressing room.

The long and dark hallway to their dressing room made Brian feel a soft tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Dan, his curly brown hair falling in front of his face, holding onto his sleeve. In his mouth was his thumb, sucking softly as he looked into Brian’s eyes. He shot Dan a comforting smile before taking a hold of his free hand.

Closing the door behind him, Brian began to gather his normal clothes, quickly undressing from his ninja costume. He tugged on his regular tee before looking up at Dan. The taller man was smiling to himself, touching and cooing at the fuzzy white fabric of his Sexbang cape.

Dan looked up and smiled at Brian, wrapping the blue cape around himself as a makeshift blanket. “the cape is really fuzzy, daddy.”

The older man smiled before making his way over to Dan, “You’re daddy’s little baby boy right now, aren’t you?”

Dan grinned sleepily, tugging the cape tighter around his thin frame, “I’m tired, Daddy.”

“Aw, I know Danny,” Brian replied, “but now we can go home and get you ready for bedtime. How does that sound?”

Dan nodded before hugging Brian, his arms holding onto him tightly. He hugged him back before pulling away, “c'mon, let’s get you out of this silly outfit.”

“Can I keep the cape on, Daddy?”

“Of course, anything for Daddy’s little baby boy” Brian answered before helping Dan out of the costume, dressing him in his plain sky blue shirt and worn out jeans. As promised, Brian left the blue cape on Dan, laughing quietly when Dan covered himself with it again.

The two left the studio quickly, making their way to Brian’s car. The cool California air causing them to walk faster than usual to get into the warm interior of the car. Dan played with the cape as the walked, making his own silly sound effects as they went along. Brian situated the taller man in the backseat, helping him with his own seat belt before driving them to Dan’s apartment.

“Barry went bye-bye, Daddy. He won’t be back until the sun comes back up” Dan whispered to Brian as they made their way up to the apartment, Dan’s blue cape still trailing behind them. The older man smiled to himself, it was always a pleasure to see Dan like this. It was a great way for Dan to get away from all the stress and worry he carried through his day-to-day life, and Brian is more than willing to do anything he can to help his best friend become less stressed out.

Brian would also be lying if he said it wasn’t benefitting him either. He loved to see Dan like this, so dependent on him, the simple sentences and phrases Dan would use, even being called Daddy pulled at Brian’s heartstrings.

Once inside the apartment, Dan led him to his bedroom. Laying down on the large bed, Dan quickly wrapped himself back up in the cape. The older man opened the nearby closet, pulling out a duffle bag full of supplies they kept for these times. With ease, Brian produced an adult sized pastel blue onesie, a pacifier with blue and white stars, a diaper and changing supplies, and a worn out stuffed dinosaur plushie.

“Danny, guess who’s here?”

Dan curiously looked over to the side of the room Brian stood, his body still cloaked in the blue cape. His brown eyes stared into Brian’s blue eyes innocently.

“Do you recognize him?” he asked softly before pulling the dinosaur plushie up to face Dan. A loud gasp broke the quietness of the room.

“My dino!” Dan excitedly yelled before quickly cuddling with the stuffed toy, it’s faded blue and green colors contrasting with the cape.

“Danny,” Brian said before approaching Dan with the onesie and diaper, “can you be a good little baby for daddy and sit up for me?”

Dan obeyed, cooperating as Brian lifted his shirt off of his body. He slipped the top part of the onesie on with ease, helping Dan with getting his lanky arms through the sleeves. He then tugged down Dan’s jeans and underwear, discarding them in the nearest laundry hamper. He slipped the diaper under Dan, applying powder to his skin. The diaper itself was simply white with a pattern of green and red dinosaurs. The crinkle of the plastic diaper was the only sound in the room as Brian worked.

He looked up to see Dan covering his face with his dinosaur plushie, whimpering. He knew exactly what was wrong. They’ve been doing this for so long, yet Dan still couldn’t get over his slight embarrassment from being diapered and changed by Brian. The blushing and whimpers always caused Dan to hide himself behind anything; his own hands, a stuffed toy, or even a pillow.

“Hey,” Brian whispered softly, leaning down closer to Dan, “it’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here to make sure you’re protected and cared for. You don’t have to be so shy, you can be the happy little baby boy I know you are.” He said with a smile before seeing Dan lower the dinosaur plushie. Dan’s brown innocent eyes meeting his blue ones.

Brian quickly taped the diaper onto Dan and snapped the bottom of the onesie closed.

“You did such a good job listening to Daddy. You’re such a good little baby boy” Brian praised, leaning down to kiss both of Dan’s cheeks. The taller man laughed, blushing slightly from the kisses. He tugged his cape around himself once more.

Laying back down against the large bed, Dan played with his dinosaur toy. He made the toy dance to a song Dan was humming, the melody changing every few seconds. Brian grabbed a spare change of pajama pants he had left in the duffle bag for nights like these. Nights where Brian would be able to sleep and care for Dan in this state, tending to his every need.

Brian, now in his own pajamas, joined Dan on the bed. Dan’s head lifted from the arrangement of pillows to look at his daddy. Brian leaned over once more as he finally untied and removed the cape from Dan.

“Daddy! My cape!” Dan whined sleepily, trying to grab at the blue and white fabric.

“You can play with it tomorrow, Danny. Now it’s time for bed, aren’t you sleepy from all the big boy things you did today?” Brian asked before covering them both in a thick blanket, it’s soft material warming the two.

“Yes, daddy” Dan answered as he turned around to cuddle into Brian’s chest. His curly hair bouncing as he adjusted to the new position.

“Oh, wait, Danny look up” Brian said. Dan looked up at him to see his favorite pacifier in his hand. The very first one the older man bought for him when they started doing this.

Dan gladly took the pacifier in his mouth before sucking naturally on it. Dan continued to cuddle into the other’s chest, tugging slightly at his shirt. Brian leaned down to place a soft kiss to the top of Dan’s head. He stroked the curly mess of hair back softly, feeling himself drifting into sleep.

“I love you daddy.” Dan said sleepily, his breathing slowing down.

“I love you too Danny.” Brian replied, closing his eyes for the night as he hugged Dan closer.

The two of them drifted to sleep in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
